


Piece by Piece; a patchwork

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, just a bunch of Gay stories for my fav gay girls, no overarching narrative structure, various drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the life and love of Chie and Yukiko </p><p>(also known as, a collection of drabbles and short stories from prompts on Tumblr that I didn't want standing alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I swear it was an accident"

Yukiko should have seen this coming.

Still, it’s only with years of training and poise ingrained in her from childhood that she’s able to keep any semblance of composure when she walks into the Inn’s kitchens and finds her staff and their utensils scattered about. There’s a puddle of vinegar on the floor, peppers and cabbage in the corner and a general sense of chaos as both cooks and maids scramble to clean and salvage what they can before dinner needs to be prepared.

Only one of the maids notices Yukiko standing in the doorway, and she takes a break from vigorously scrubbing one of the counters to point a shaking finger at the door on the opposite side of the kitchens.

Yukiko takes a deep breath before moving towards said door, tip-toeing to avoid a cracked egg here and a pile of flour there.

When she opens it, the sun greets her. Its light is beginning to fade into the horizon, painting the sky shades of orange and yellow. It’s something beautiful, and a sight she would be more than happy to stop and enjoy if she wasn’t on a manhunt.

The chase doesn’t last very long- there are two sets of footprints set in soy sauce leading from the door around the corner to the back of the building.

When Yukiko reaches the end of the tracks, she sees Chie desperately trying to clean the white-furred puppy in front of her with what appears to be a stack of tissues. It is not going well.

“Y-Yukiko! H-how’s it going?” Chie drops the tissues and feigns nonchalance. The puppy barks.

Yukiko takes another deep breath. The weather really was lovely.

Chie recognizes this reaction “L-look, I can explain! I swear it was an accident! See , I was just trying to teach him to fetch, and you know throwing has never really been my strong suit and…“

Yukiko had questioned their decision to adopt a dog while staying at the Inn, but realized that those concerns made her feel a little too much like her mother to be comfortable, and the two had gone through with it.

She had also questioned Chie’s ability to actually train the dog, but she couldn’t deny Chie’s enthusiasm, especially when saying no would have resulted in her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

Still, Yukiko really should have seen this coming.

“… and that’s how we ended up out here. See, it was all an accident!”  Chie laughs nervously, a quiet noise that eventually dies out. “I-I’m sorry?”

Yukiko realizes she still hasn’t actually said anything. In the duration of this mock stand-off, the dog has gone from peppy to sleeping in front of Chie.

Somewhere between the puppy’s now-brown fur (that cake was supposed to be tonight’s dessert) and Chie, whose outfit has somehow managed to be stained by everything in the kitchen at least once, Yukiko’s mind clicks and she realizes just how ridiculous the whole situation is.

“..Snrk.”

As she descends into giggles, she hears Chie sigh in relief.

“Geez, I thought you were really mad for a second there. “

When Yukiko’s giggles die out, she responds. “Oh, I am. You still have to make up for this somehow.”

Chie groans, and their dog, woken by Yukiko’s giggle spree, whines.

* * *

 

It’s almost midnight when the sound of Chie’s plodding footsteps and the subsequent  _plop_ next to her wakes Yukiko.

Yukiko smiles, though she knows Chie can’t see it in the dark “So, how clean are the kitchens now?”

Chie groans, and mumbles “Spotless.”

Yukiko chuckles and hears rather than sees Chie roll over to face her. “I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Yukiko doesn’t say anything, but wraps her arms around her and plants a kiss on her forehead.

Chie’s hair still smells like soy sauce, but Yukiko decides she can live with that.

* * *

 


	2. "I can't believe you talked me into this"

“Yukiko,  _no_. “

Chie persists, but really, they’re already at the entrance and there’s nothing she can do to keep this from happening.

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be  _that_  scary. These things are never as scary as they could be. Though, if they added more fake blood…”

“Lalala! Not listening!” Chie yells as she covers her ears and Yukiko continues to list things that could make this haunted house Chie’s worst nightmare.

“Oh! What if there was a man with a chainsaw at the end? And you had to get past him to leave?” Yukiko mentions as the line moves again and the pair enter the haunted house.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Chie asks quietly, her voice shaking as they enter the lobby.

Yukiko giggles, “We’re not even at the scary parts yet.”

As they walk by what appears to be levitating furniture, Chie decides that fact is not a comfort, and latches onto Yukiko’s arm. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  

Yukiko giggles at that too, but threads her fingers between Chie’s and makes sure she holds on tight.

–

The only time Chie releases her death grip on Yukiko’s arm is when they make it to the end, where there is indeed a man with a chainsaw.  

Yukiko doesn’t see Chie go, and only barely catches sight of her sprinting away before she disappears into the horizon.


	3. carry on, my wayward sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an ode to early mornings

“Nooo…no.”

If Yukiko wasn’t already half-awake, Chie’s sleepy mumbling would have woken her.  As it is, she gets the pleasure of watching a scene play out in front of her.

“I said no…stop.” Each syllable is punctuated by a slow flick of the wrist aimed at their bedroom window.

Chie rolls over, so Yukiko doesn’t see so much as hear the girl's face scrunch up. If she thought about it hard enough, Yukiko is sure she could see Chie's mind clicking with the realization that she rolled closer to the window-enemy instead of farther away. Chie groans. 

“Go away, you stupid orb” She grumbles under her breath as she turns back over.

“Chie.” Yukiko’s voice is soft, and she’s not even sure Chie hears her till she gets a ‘hrrgh?’ back in reply.

“Good morning.” Yukiko says, in much too sing-songy a tone and she gets another groan out of her wife in response.

“Noo…it’s not…” Chie buries her head in a pillow. She is still half-asleep.

Realizing this, Yukiko puts an arm on her shoulder and gently shakes her, “It’s time to wake up…”

This seems to bring Chie to some semblance of life. It does not last long, and results in her barrel rolling right into Yukiko, throwing a leg over the taller girl’s waist in the process, pinning her.

“Chie…” Yukiko sighs.

“”M…I’m gonna fight it…”

“What? What are you fighting?”

“The sun…” Yukiko can barely hear her, her voice muffled by Yukiko’s chest.

“Chie…we’ve been over this…”

“’M…I’m gonna do it…I’m good at ice…let the world freeze over…” She’s dozing off, her words becoming more strung out and nonsensical. “…I know you’re bad at ice but…I’d protect you…”

Yukiko can’t help but smile at that as she resigns herself to losing, and wraps her arms around Chie. “I know you would.”

She feels Chie nod a little at that, “You hear that, you dumb star? …your days are…are…numbered…”

Chie’s empty threats eventually fade off. Yukiko sighs.

It’s a Sunday, but there are guests that need to be checked out and paper work that needs to get done.

She closes her eyes, holds Chie a little tighter. Yukiko’s responsibilities will be there when she wakes up.

She falls asleep, bathed in sunlight, to the sound of birds chirping and Chie snoring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was no prompt for this. I just hate waking up in the morning


	4. carry on, my wayward sun [twin rivers remix]

It’s a Sunday when it happens, and it’s nothing extraordinary.

The sun is breaking over the horizon and peaks through their window, and it sets them into motion.

Chie’s arm brushes up against Yukiko’s.  Their legs intertwine, but it’s more like pieces of a puzzle than a tangle.

Yukiko sighs, and Chie feels it against her forehead, snuggles a little closer to her in response. Her fingers run lazily through Yukiko’s hair, and soon she’s lulled back to sleep by the steady rise and fall of Yukiko’s chest.

Yukiko holds her a little tighter, relaxes into her touch, until sleep washes over her, too.

There are birds singing, the distant sound of feet shuffling.

It’s a Sunday, and they have nowhere to be but here, nowhere to be but home.

It’s a Sunday, and it’s nothing extraordinary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an alternate take on the last chapter


	5. snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written off a p4 kinkmeme prompt about the IT getting Snapchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more general than shippy. Though the shipping is there and poorly concealed.

Unsurprisingly, Rise is the first to know about the new social media app, and is also the most adept at using it. This could be attributed to her understanding of knowing what people want to see, or because her life is filled with so many different and exciting things that her stories are actually worth watching.

Still, when she sends personalized snaps to you, it’s almost like she’s beside you, telling you about her last dance practice or asking how things are going in your life.

You make sure to reply to each one, if only because you know you'll get to see her smiling face in reply. 

* * *

 

Yosuke is the most frequent user, though his vary in quality, mostly trending towards mundane or outright boring.

He also breaks the unspoken rule, and sends snaps to both his story and to you, personally.

Still, there’s something…endearing about it. And with him being physically absent from your life for the moment, you relish those few seconds of whatever he’s doing for the day (even if you have to watch it twice).

The only time you ask him to stop snapping is when he relentlessly snaps sound bits of his favorite band, some American group singing about photographs and laughter.

Even you have your limits.

* * *

 

Teddie is constantly snapping, and all of his snaps are upbeat and happy affairs. You notice, offhandedly, that he’s never alone in them- but he always makes sure he gets in the picture.

Teddie is also the one most frequently snapping Nanako, something you are thankful for. She’s too young to have a phone, so you’re glad to see her more than in just the occasional video conversation with her and Dojima.

Teddie’s snaps always bring a smile to your face.

* * *

 

Chie’s snaps are the opposite of Teddie’s, in that they tend to feature everyone but herself. It’s always a picture of things happening to someone else- Kanji blushing around Naoto, Yosuke rolling around in the trash- and never anything that involves her directly.

Really, the only time you ever notice Chie featuring herself in her snaps is when they involve Yukiko in any regard. Eventually, you utilize the courage she helped you gain and point this fact out to her.

She replies with off-center, incoherent pictures, which eventually morph into multiple snaps featuring just Chie, blushing. They are obviously not taken by Chie, and feature a very familiar shoji backdrop.

You smile, as this more or less confirms what you already knew.

* * *

 

Yukiko’s snaps seem to take a pattern, in that they are things that make her laugh (like when Chie does something silly), or things she finds beautiful (like Chie, standing in the garden), or selfies (which, almost always feature Chie in some way, shape or form).

You can’t offer the one thing she’s obviously looking for, but one day, you find a pair of gag glasses at a small shop in the city.

You reply to her with utter seriousness while wearing them. You take her blurry, off-centered selfies as a sign of approval.

* * *

 

Kanji’s story is almost always dormant, but he makes sure to snap you personally every once and a while. Mostly, its progress shots of things he’s working on, or pictures of the shop.

He also sends you pictures of the stray cats he sees around Inaba. You make sure to ask him to pet them for you, and make sure they’re fed. His replies to these requests typically consist of a cat munching on some tuna, and a thumbs up.

* * *

 

Naoto is peculiar in that she has a snapchat, but from what you can see, she has never snapped anything.

Her name appears as having read your snaps, though. You figure it’s her way of keeping tabs on everyone, and keeping them out of trouble.

You send her thank you snaps. You know she won’t respond to them, but, sure enough, the notification indicator shows that they have been read.

* * *

 

You tend to snap your friends directly. These pictures mostly consist of things you know they would be interested in, what they'd want to see if they were by your side. 

You don't snap a lot, until you get back to Inaba. Then it's a non-stop stream of friends and family. Colleagues in the city ask about why that is, and you try to brush it off as a simple coincidence, that there's no deeper meaning to it. It does mean something, though. 

It means you're home.

* * *

 

One day, you receive a snap from a number you do not recognize. When you open it, you’re taken aback.

The only picture is of the shrine fox, standing next to a pile of yen. It lasts only a few seconds, and once it’s over, the app closes itself.

You decide to make an offering at the shrine the next time you visit Inaba.

* * *

 


End file.
